Decorative shapes can be used for many purposes both inside and outside the home. Commonly, decorative shapes are combined with other features in order to provide a decorative object that has the benefits of certain desired features. Decorative objects are often used to decorate a yard or other outside area. Some examples of such decorative objects include solar powered lanterns. Other examples of such decorative objects may include a bird feeder implemented within a decorative shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,926 discloses an inflatable externally lighted decoration that provides an inflatable decorative body with lights attached to the outer surface of the body by wire separators. The decorative body may be collapsed for storage and transport by deflating the body. The inflation of the decorative body provides the support for the lights as the wire separators are attached directly to the inflatable body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,843 discloses a globular decorative light assembly with a flexible supporting frame. This assembly is formed of a metal-wire light sphere frame that includes flexible supporting sticks that are attached to top and bottom rings. A pulling rope passes through the top ring and is attached to the bottom ring. The assembly is compressible and expandable by pulling or releasing the pulling rope. The 843 patent seeks to specifically avoid the use of any rigid central supporting posts, opting for the pulling rope to compress and expand the assembly. The connections between the top and bottom rings and the flexible supporting sticks are with revolute joints that each have a single degree of freedom of movement.
Along with the need for various decorative objects having attractive decorative shapes, there is a need to keep costs of transport, packaging, and storage at a minimum while maximizing the quality, durability, and attractiveness of the decorative objects. There is a need for a compressible decorative shape of durable design that is capable of being integrated with additional features. Additionally, there is a need for a compressible decorative shape that is intended to be used in either a compressed or non-compressed configuration.